duruschronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
CSI Eberron's Rest
Laura From tonight's Discord conversation between players: Ok, I'm putting together the list of things our party is doing to learn more about what happened in this attack and how to improve the fort's defenses, I will email it to Larry when we finalize it, because he said he doesn't always notice action items on the Discord. Please tell me anything that needs to be changed. 1) Jaicinteleq: Why did the fort have a temporary gate? Is the fort new and the defenses haven't been completed yet? 2) Leonus: Will report the fort's need for better defenses to his superiors in the Combine when we return. 3) Leonus: Did someone say at the last game session that there had been an explosion by the gate? If so find that person and get more information. 4) Leonus: Bring one of the dead gate guards' bodies back to House Vol to cast speak with dead on him and find out what really happened at the gate. 5) Wakinyan: Check around the gate for shamanic magic/miracles, could they have blasted the door open with that? 6) Leonus: Use engineering to check around the gate for blast marks, explosive residue, or any other traces of an explosion. Check the gate to try to determine what happened to it. 7) Jaicinteleq: Use Listen With Plants to see whether the plants around the gate have any meaningful information about the raid. Did people climb the trees that were right up against the fort and drop over the wall, for example? Did the plants near the gate feel burned or concussed by anything? 8) Leonus: Why was a fort built with big trees overhanging the walls, that is idiot engineering. Tell the soldiers to get that vegetation within a certain radius of the fort cleared so no one can sneak right up to it like that. 9) Jaicinteleq: Have the ranger unit try to determine the movements of the enemy raiders from their tracks. Did they all rush in the broken gate, or did many of their footprints break off towards other parts of the wall? Anything else we can learn from their tracks? 10) Leonus: What is the defensive capability of the fort? What flaws are there that need to be fixed, and what does the settlement need in order to fix them? Game on, Laura Larry 1-RE: Previous speciments obtained. ANS-Combine forces have hot obtained any specimens. Work on Eberron's Rest was initially a political process begun outside the Protectress' orbit. Construciton crews worked at max speec to finish the road / ER and get out of Xen'drik. No coordination was effected with Draconic Institute (DrI) by Combine agency in charge. All samples / knowledge held by wildcat exploreres was kept strictly private. 2-RE: People in ER do NOT grow crops yet. First, the land is swampy close by not suitable for farming and more imp. they are afraid of the jungle. Until that is understood it was decided to be cheaper to run food in. 3-RE: @Laura - You did not observe on way in. You rush back to ER with little time for observation b/c of Rachel and urgency of getting reinforcements to ER. Same on return but you do notice that yes, most ground palnt types in 5xC unfurl during all light hours. 3xC also but to much lesser extend (ie fewer species) ....but that may be b/c your party an only see 1-5m in from the road.